


Momo's Guide to Surviving Scary Things and Getting the Girl

by TocV12



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, Humor, I suck at tagging, M/M, Slow Romance, just enjoy twice as demigods with special powers, you dont have to really know about percy jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TocV12/pseuds/TocV12
Summary: Discovering you’re the child of a Greek god and falling in love don’t go hand in hand… or do they?Momo doesn’t know what to make of the pretty girl who inserts herself into her life, claiming to be part of a world with gods and goddesses, annoying prophecies, and deadly monsters.But it doesn’t matter; she’s in love. With the girl, that is.





	1. Pretty Girls Bring News (and Trouble)

Momo thinks she might be going crazy. Just a little bit.

Some might say it’s expected; high school’s a right pain in the ass, and her english professor really has no right to assign a four page rhetorical analysis essay about a book that Momo is supposed to have read already, but has no plans of ever doing so.

But high school and the work that comes along with it isn’t her problem. No, her problem is that her history professor turned out to be some sort of monster with an odd bronze leg and an enthralling voice who had tried to murder Momo after class. Yeah, high school sucked big time.

There was no warning; one moment Momo was trying to tune out another lecture about the importance of not falling asleep during class, and the next moment she was desperately backing away from a beautiful,  _ unnatural _ being that had purred out its wish to drink her blood. Not creepy at all.

(“Uh, Professor Lee?” Momo called out hesitantly, slowly backing away. “I’m really sorry about sleeping in class. Really. You can stop now.”

The lady in question had merely grinned, taking one step forward for every step Momo took backwards. “It’s much too late for that, my dear.” Each step had brought Momo further down the hallway, and she knew sooner or later she’d hit a dead end).

Soon enough, Momo had taken one trembling step backwards and her back had met the coolness of stone. She had nowhere else to go.

Professor Lee, or whatever monstrosity the woman had transformed into, had cackled, the sound ugly and shrill. “There’s nowhere left for you to run, demigod spawn,” she had cooed, and Momo had closed her eyes as the professor had lunged towards her, clearly intent on ripping her neck out. 

Seconds later, her eyes had snapped open after hearing a pained shriek. Professor Lee had stumbled backwards, clutching her shoulder in agony. Momo’s eyes had zeroed in on the engraved hilt of a bronze knife that stubbornly refused to be dislodged from her professor’s shoulder.

Not one to let an opportunity slide past her, especially when it was a life or death matter, Momo sprinted past the woman, keen on  _ getting the hell out of there _ . 

She was a couple of meters from the nearest exit out of the school before something grabbed the collar of her shirt, jerking her backwards and making her fall to the ground.

“Where do you think you’re going, half blood spawn?” Professor Lee snarled, looming above Momo. “It took such a long time to find you, with your accursed amulet.”

Momo’s face must have betrayed her incomprehension because the professor cackled. “You have no idea, do you?” 

Momo knew her best option at the moment was to stall for time, something she prided herself on being very good at. “What do you mean?”

“Your bracelet,” Professor Lee hissed. “It masks your scent.”   
  


Momo glanced at said bracelet, a neat chain of colorful glass-like rocks that her mother had given her years ago. She didn’t see anything special about it, other than that it was apparently a gift from her father before his untimely death. “Do I really smell that bad?” 

“Your insolence is amusing.” Professor Lee grinned. It wasn’t a pretty grin. “But it won’t save you now.”

Momo could only watch as the woman reached out with one hand towards her throat. As much as she didn’t want to see what came next, her eyes refused to close. She took in one last breath and hoped her mother wasn’t going to be too mad at her.

And then her professor burst into a cloud of golden dust. It was sudden and unexpected, and Momo beat down the urge to sneeze. In the spot where her history professor had been was another bronze dagger and a small piece of paper. 

Bending down, Momo carefully smoothed out the paper, her eyebrows raising as she read its message, scrawled in a very messy handwriting.

_ You’re welcome.  _

_ -J _

Intrigued, she picked up the dagger, just as another professor turned the corner into the hallway.

“Well, fuck.” 

Long story short, she had to explain to her very unimpressed principal as to why she was covered in glittering golden dust and why he was suddenly missing a history professor. Needless to say, he hadn’t been convinced by her admittedly crazy explanations of vampiric monsters and mysterious assassins, and she had been told to head home and to expect a letter of probation and potential expulsion soon. 

Not that she really cares, mind you. She just doesn’t want to be the one explaining to her mother that she just got expelled from another high school yet again. 

And to make matters even worse, she’s  _ still  _ covered in golden dust, and it’s making her eyes water and further fueling the temptation to sneeze.

In short, Momo’s had a far from pleasant day, and she really doesn’t know what to make of the pretty blond girl sitting on the roof of her next door neighbor’s silver car.

The  _ very  _ pretty girl who may have just noticed Momo staring (very obviously) at her, if her flirtatious wink is anything to go by. 

Momo’s certain that this is the point where she’s supposed to be somewhat embarrassed at being caught, but with the day she’s had so far, she can’t find it in herself to care. So what if pretty blond girl caught her staring? It’s not like Momo hasn’t made a fool of herself in front of other pretty girls in the past (spoiler: she tripped over air the other day when that cute senior in her stats class smiled at her).

She settles for giving a small, almost unnoticeable shrug as she makes her way towards the unknown girl. Not because she wants to get closer to her of course; it’s because she has to pass by her neighbor’s house (and car) to get to her own house. Yep, that’s the only reason why.

She eyes the unknown girl as she walks closer, the other girl’s long legs hanging off the side of the car. 

Momo’s really not in the mood for any conversation, so she deliberately ignores the other girl as she walks past her, intent on just heading home and crashing on her bed. She’s taken maybe a dozen steps past the car, and she thinks everything’s fine, and then-

“You know, it’s rude not to acknowledge other people.” The other girl’s words come out in a lazy drawl, and Momo’s shoulders slump, turning and facing the other girl.

“It’s also considered rude to sit on a car that’s probably not yours,” she points out, coaxing a chuckle from the other girl.

“True,” the other girl acknowledges. “But i was tired of waiting for you, and this car was conveniently parked here.”

There are multiple points that Momo wants to ask about, but the most important one is the other girl’s admission of waiting for her, because she’s certain that before today, she’s never even seen the other girl in her life.

“Um,” she starts carefully. “Do I know you?”

The other girl laughs, jumping down from the car. Brushing imaginary dust off her hands, she sticks a hand out. “Minatozaki Sana.”

Momo returns the handshake. “Hirai Momo, but apparently you already know about me.”

“Nice to finally meet you though.” Sana smiles. “But I think we should talk to your mom before leaving.”

Momo’s head is buzzing with even more questions, but she follows Sana down the street and onto the doorstep of the Hirai household. 

xxx

“So, you’re telling me that I’m the child of a god?” Momo doesn’t know why she’s so keen on making conversation, but with all the stuff she learned in the past few hours, she doesn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts.

“Or goddess,” Sana corrects her. “But yeah, basically.”

“And I might have special powers and might be giving off ‘come and eat me’ vibes to a bunch of monsters that would like nothing more than to eat me?”

Sana smiles faintly. “You know, you’re taking this better than I thought you would.”

Momo shrugs. “It’s not going to help anyone if I start freaking out right now.” And maybe she wants to impress the other girl by seeming perfectly nonchalant about the whole situation. 

Sana nods in agreement. “True.”

“So what’s the plan again?”

In their brief talk with Momo’s mother, Sana had insisted on the importance of Momo leaving with her and staying at some sort of camp for other children of deities. Momo had been prepared to scoff in incredulity, but her mother’s resigned nod and weary acceptance had spoken more than words ever could.

(“You knew?” Momo’s question causes her mother to sigh.

“I did,” her mother calmly admits. “I had hoped I was wrong and that you would never have to know, but I did know.”

Momo’s careful to keep feelings of betrayal hidden, because she knows her mother better than anyone else in the world, and that if her mother had felt the need to keep this whole thing a secret, it was to protect her. “So I’m supposed to go with Sana now?”

Her mother nods. “It’s the best place for you right now. I can’t protect you from anything or anyone. And it’s what your father would have wanted.”)

And now Momo and Sana are waiting at a nearby park. Waiting for what, Momo doesn’t know.

“We need to get you to camp as soon as possible,” Sana says, eyes scanning their surroundings. “We’re waiting for a friend right now.”

The other girl seems to be distracted, and Momo reluctantly holds off on asking more questions.

A few minutes later, Momo hears the sound of approaching footsteps and sees the figure of another girl heading their way. She looks at Sana, and by the relieved smile on the other girl’s face, this is the person they’ve been waiting for.

“You’re late,” Sana calls out. The other girl doesn’t respond until she’s standing in front of them.

“I got lost.” Sana tsks, but Momo can see the affection behind the gesture. She’s caught off guard when the other girl switches from looking at Sana to looking at her, and feels the weight of intelligent eyes studying her.

“So, this is the new blood?” Her question is casual, directed at Sana. 

“No, she’s just a random stranger I picked off of the street,” Sana shoots back, and Momo stifles a laugh at the playful sarcasm. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” the other girl says with a lopsided grin. “Daughter of Hades at your service.”

Momo blinks at her. Her recollection of Greek mythology isn’t the best. “The dead dude?” 

From behind her, Sana snorts. Jeongyeon sighs dramatically. “I see we have a lot to work on, my dear apprentice. But yes, the dead dude is a good enough description of my dad, I guess.”

Something hits her, and Momo speaks up. “Wait, are you ‘J’?” 

Jeongyeon grins. “Yep, the one and only. You’re welcome, by the way.”

  
Sana cuts in before Momo can reply. “We should leave soon. Chiron’s expecting us to be there before dinner.”

“Always ruining the fun,” Jeongyeon whispers. Sana rolls her eyes good naturedly. 

“How are we getting there?” Momo asks. “We aren’t walking, are we?”

“Nope,” Sana says. “That’s why we had to wait for this geek. She’s our ride.”

Jeongyeon winks at Momo. “It’s a special form of traveling called shadow travel. Only those of the Underworld can use it.” The other girl pauses dramatically. It would probably be more impactful, Momo decides, if she understood half of what Jeongyeon was saying.

“Basically, she’s going to teleport us to camp using shadows.” Sana’s statement causes Jeongyeon to scowl. 

“Take my hand,” Jeongyeon tells Momo. The other girl’s hand is cool to the touch. 

Momo expects for Sana to take Jeongyeon’s other hand, but the other demigod steps closer to her, wrapping an arm around Momo’s waist. The scent of an unfamiliar perfume reaches her nose, and Sana’s blond hair tickles her shoulder.

Expectedly, Momo freezes. Sana’s really really pretty, and she’s also now really really close to Momo. “Is this okay?” Sana asks her. There’s amusement in the other girl’s voice, as if she can see Momo’s internal struggle with herself to not combust on the spot. 

“Yeah,” she manages to get out (It’s more than okay, but Sana really doesn’t have to know that). 

From her left, Jeongyeon snickers. “Stop flirting, Minatozaki. Especially with the newbies.” Sana (and Momo) thankfully ignores the other girl.

“If you’re wondering, shadow travel works as long as you’re touching me in some way,” Jeongyeon addresses Momo. “So there’s nothing wrong with Sana touching you instead of me, except for the fact that she likes harassing people.”

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Sana cries indignantly. And that’s all Momo hears before Jeongyeon squeezes her hand tightly, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like “try not to puke when we get there.”

And then they’re gone.

xxx

Shadow travel is definitely not something Momo wants to experience again. 

Of course, she expected it to feel somewhat unpleasant. She didn’t see a way for them to travel across hundreds of miles without it being uncomfortable.

But yeah, feeling like the skin on her face is being ripped off isn’t the greatest feeling in the world.

She’s not sure how long it takes them to actually complete the trip, but the next thing she knows is that she’s stumbling towards a cluster of bushes, struggling to keep the urge to throw up at bay.

“Yeah, it’s not a fun way to travel,” she hears Jeongyeon say, and she turns around to give the other girl a quick glare.

Once she’s sure that she’s completely fine, even if her stomach is still a little uneasy, she looks around. They’re in some sort of forest, and Jeongyeon and Sana are patiently waiting for her in the same spot they had landed.

“Are you okay?” Jeongyeon asks. Momo nods. “A little warning about how awful I’d feel would have been nice.” She makes a face.

Jeongyeon laughs. “I’ll remember for next time.”

And Momo really really hopes that there’s no next time. 

“So where exactly are we?” 

Sana’s the one to answer this time. “We’re in the forest right now. It surrounds camp, and it’s filled with all sorts of fun things.” She wiggles her eyebrows, and Momo’s willing to bet that her definition of fun and Sana’s are drastically different.

“Including monsters, so never come here by yourself or weaponless,” Jeongyeon warns her.

Momo hums. “So like that dog with glowing eyes behind you?”

Faster than she thought was humanely possible, Sana and Jeongyeon whirl around, staring at the doglike creature that Momo had spotted hiding in the bushes.

“Hellhound,” Sana mutters, a saber in her hand that Momo’s never seen before. One quick look at Jeongyeon reveals that the short-haired girl is also armed, with a dark-colored, glowing spear.

The hellhound growls, apparently seeing no need to remain silent anymore, before leaping at Sana. Momo lets out a muffled yell that’s supposed to be some sort of warning for the other girl, but Sana swiftly turns the monster into a shower of dust with a flick of her saber.

It all happens so quickly, and Momo’s  _ impressed _ .

“Jeongyeon,” Sana begins, her saber still clutched in her hand. “When you shadow traveled us here, did you take us to the heart of the forest or closer to camp?”

Momo watches as the girl in question pales. “Shit. I was thinking about that trio of dracaenae that Mina and I fought the other day when I shadow traveled, and I think that might’ve influenced where we landed. Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sana says, but Momo notices that her mouth is set in a grim line. “We just have to be careful.” 

“Do you have a weapon?” Brown eyes are watching her intently, and it’s a solid few seconds before Momo’s able to respond to Sana’s question.

“I have this,” she says, reaching into her drawstring bag and pulling out the bronze dagger she had picked up after the whole history-professor-turned-into-a-monster fiasco, a dagger she now knows had belonged to Jeongyeon. 

Sana eyes the dagger critically. “Keep it for now,” she finally says. “But when we get to camp, I’m finding you a better weapon.”

And then they’re off, Sana leading the way, Momo trailing behind her, and Jeongyeon guarding their backs.

  
  


The forest is silent. And Momo doesn’t know if that’s normal, or if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. She voices her thought out loud. 

“It’s never good when the forest is completely silent. Even now, there should be some noise.” Sana’s voice carries, and Momo gets the sense that the other girl is uneasy.

They travel for a few more minutes in silence, and Momo notes that with every step, Sana becomes more and more tense.

They step into a clearing, and Sana comes to a stop, crouching and studying something on the ground.

“What is it?” Jeongyeon asks. Sana looks up briefly, her face drawn. “Monster tracks. We need to go.”

Momo peeks around Sana’s shoulder and stifles a gasp. The tracks are large and clearly not human made. The shape of them reminds Momo of some sort of hoofed animal, one she would  _ not  _ like to see in person. 

“Come on.” There’s unquestionable urgency in Sana’s voice, and Momo follows behind the other girl as she sets off at an even faster pace than before.

Sana hasn’t slowed down in the past ten minutes, and Momo can finally see the end of the forest. If she squints hard enough, she can see the faint outline of a hill a few hundred steps away. 

“We’re almost there,” Sana announces. “Hold in there.”

And they’re right at the edge of the forest, and Momo can finally see the sky again-

There’s a roar, and an enormous figure blocks their way, one with the body of a man and the head of a raging bull. Momo screams. Jeongyeon lets out a yell.

“The Minotaur,” Jeongyeon whispers. “Fucking hell.” And Momo does not like the underlying fear lacing Jeongyeon’s words. 

The Minotaur roars again, seemingly in acknowledgement, and charges at them, its head lowered and horns pointing at them.

Momo barely has time to roll to the side as the Minotaur hurls past her. She’s pulled to her feet by a grim Sana. 

“Come on!” Sana hisses. “We have to run.”

“Where’s Jeongyeon?” She doesn’t see the short-haired girl.

“She’s already out of the forest, leading the Minotaur away. Now come on, we need to  _ go _ .” Momo nods in understanding after another thunderous roar sounds.

They spot Jeongyeon half a minute later, and Momo feels Sana stiffen. They’ve exited the forest and are halfway up the hill. And they have a perfect viewpoint of Jeongyeon facing off against the Minotaur, spear in hand.

Without another word, Sana starts sprinting towards the other girl, and Momo has no choice but to follow.

“Jeong!” Sana’s shout causes Jeongyeon to look away from the Minotaur for a split second, and the Minotaur chooses that moment to charge.

Jeongyeon, caught off-guard, is paralyzed and Momo wills the other girl to move.

But she doesn’t, and the Minotaur’s closing in on the other girl-

And then right before Jeongyeon gets gored by the Minotaur’s horns, Sana tackles her, sending both of them tumbling down the hill. And Momo’s relieved that Jeongyeon’s safe and not about to die a horribly painful death, but now both her protectors are gone, and without anyone else in sight, the Minotaur turns its attention onto her.

“Um, hi,” she squeaks out as beady red eyes scrutinize her. The Minotaur is not impressed, snorting and kicking at the ground.

“You don’t want to eat me,” she tries again, holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “I taste funny.”

The Minotaur evidently disagrees, because it lowers its head and charges yet again. Momo’s facing a pair of extremely sharp horns, and she really doesn’t want to get gored.

Her next actions are controlled by a mix of instinct and the adrenaline that’s coursing through her system. Stepping to the side as the Minotaur charges, she grabs a horn with one shaking hand and hauls herself up, landing on the neck of the beast. In the process, she loses hold of Jeongyeon’s bronze dagger, and it lands somewhere in the grass underneath her.

The Minotaur bellows its discontent, stopping in its tracks. Momo just has time to grip the horn with both hands before the Minotaur starts shaking its head from side to side, clearly trying to dislodge its unwanted passenger.

Momo hangs on for dear life, but with every angry swing, she feels herself slipping. 

And then she has an idea. A stupid, half thought out idea, but it’s an idea. And right now, Momo doesn’t really care about how crazy it sounds.

She braces herself for the Minotaur’s next round of shaking, pushing off and letting herself slide off its neck, and now she’s only hanging onto the Minotaur by her hands on its horn.

She waits, and then twists with all her might as the Minotaur gives a particularly violent shake. She falls to the ground with a loud thump, and she’s pretty sure her ribs are bruised, but it doesn’t matter because she’s clutching the Minotaur’s horn, having broken it off with her admittedly risky ploy.

Momo can pinpoint the exact moment the Minotaur realizes she broke off one of its horns; the monster stills, shaking its head slightly as though confused with the uneven weight resting on its head, and then lets out a guttural cry. Burning ruby eyes glower at her, and Momo smiles hesitantly.

“Sorry?” She scrambles to her feet as the Minotaur rushes towards her. She underestimates its speed and is knocked to the ground once more by a hard blow by its fist, and this time Momo’s certain a few of her ribs are broken.

Still, she pulls herself onto her feet, knowing that the fight is far from over. Indeed, the Minotaur is preparing itself for one last rush.

“Come on, big boy,” she mutters under her breath. She has one more trick under her belt and desperately hopes it works. 

The Minotaur hurtles towards her again and like the previous time, Momo grabs onto its horn with one hand, swinging herself up onto its neck. Pain flares in her chest from the action, and she nearly falls off.

And before the Minotaur can do anything to try and knock her off, Momo raises the other hand, fingers wrapped around the horn she had broken off, and plunges downwards into the Minotaur’s neck.

The Minotaur gives one final howl, a sound that’ll stay in Momo’s nightmares for the next few months, and falls to its knees, and within the span of ten seconds, the gigantic monster has burst into dust. Momo collapses to the ground, breathing heavily, still clutching the Minotaur’s horn like her life depended on it.

The last thing she sees before darkness takes her is a pair of worried brown eyes looking down at her.


	2. The New Girl Meets Some Interesting New People

_ She’s running. _

_ From what, Momo doesn’t know. She just knows that she needs to get away from whatever it is that’s chasing her as fast as possible. The twin feelings of dread and fear hang around her like an oppressive coat. _

_ She’s past exhausted, and the only sounds she can hear are her ragged breaths. She wants to stop, but she knows, with some sort of detached certainty, that if she’s caught, she will die. _

_ It’s that morbid thought that fuels her on, and she’s almost out of the forest- _

_ And then burning red eyes appear, and then there’s a deafening roar- _

Momo wakes up gasping for air, panic from the nightmare further amplified by the fact that she has no idea where she is.

Forcing herself to calm down and think through things rationally, she looks around. She’s lying on a bed in what appears to be some sort of resting area slash hospital. The light shining through a clear window indicates that it’s daytime.

“You’re awake.” The unfamiliar voice startles Momo, and she turns towards the source. Leaning against the wall closest to the door is an extremely beautiful girl with dyed purple hair. “How are you feeling?”

Momo tries to respond, startled when her voice comes out as raspy and barely audible.

“Let me get you some water,” the unfamiliar girl tells her, and when she stands up straight, Momo discovers that the girl’s tall, probably taller than her by half a head. 

Momo watches as the other girl disappears into an adjacent room, returning in less than half a minute with a glass of water. She takes the glass gratefully with both hands, muttering a “thank you” to the other girl. She takes a sip, the cold liquid doing wonders for her dry throat.

“How are you feeling?” The girl repeats her question, and this time Momo’s able to answer.

“Like I got hit by a bulldozer,” she says, and the other girl snickers. 

“Well, you did go head to head with the Minotaur, so that’s expected.”

Momo hums, her head still buzzing. “Where am I?”

“In the infirmary section of the Big House, where all injured campers are stationed.” The other girl blinks, looking slightly embarrassed. “I’m Tzuyu, by the way. Chou Tzuyu. I forgot to introduce myself earlier.”

Momo smiles. “Hirai Momo.”

There’s a brief pause, and then Tzuyu’s moving again. “Since you’re finally awake, I’m going to go get Sana and Chiron.” And then the other girl’s gone, and Momo’s left to her own thoughts.

XXX

“How are you feeling?” Sana’s first question is expected, and Momo has had ample time to rehearse what she’s going to say. But when she’s face to face with the other girl and is reminded that Sana’s very good at making her unable to think coherently, it’s hard for her to form an intelligent response. So she says the first thing that comes to her mind out loud.

“I’m fine.” Mentally, she kicks herself. 

Sana raises an eyebrow. “You had multiple broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and a dislocated shoulder. And a fever on top of all of that.” The other girl gives her a teasing grin. “And besides, Tzuyu told me what you told her.”

Momo gasps, faking a scandalized expression. “And here I thought she was a decent person.”

Sana giggles, the sound surprisingly childish. “To be fair, I did ask her, and Tzuyu never lies.”

Momo pouts. “But really, aside from some soreness here and there, I feel fine.” 

Sana scrutinizes her carefully before shrugging. “I guess we’ll find out during Capture the Flag on Friday. But right now, you’re coming with me to see Chiron.” Chiron, a mythical figure Momo vaguely remembers to be considered the legendary mentor of skilled demigods and who is apparently in charge of the camp. He’s also a centaur, which already makes him a great guy in Momo’s books.

“The horse dude?” Momo questions, just to make sure she’s on the same page as the other girl. Luckily for her, Sana chuckles and nods. “The horse dude,” the other demigod confirms.

  
  


“So now what?”

They’ve just finished their impromptu meeting with Chiron and Mr. D (who Momo now knows is actually the god Dionysus, which is a pity, because she’s sure in their brief interaction she managed to piss him off several times), and now Sana’s leading her out of the Big House.

“Now I take you to the cabin you’ll be staying in,” Sana answers. “And get you settled in before dinner. And then after that, if you want, I can introduce you to some friends of mine.”

Sana looks at her questioningly, looking slightly unsure of herself, as though she thinks Momo would be crazy enough to decline. And really, it makes Momo’s decision so much easier.

  
She cracks a smile. “I’d like that.” Sana beams at her, and Momo knows she said the right thing.

And then they’re off.

  
  


“This is the Hermes cabin,” Sana announces as they draw closer to the aforementioned cabin. “Like I said before, each of the major gods and goddesses has his or her own cabin, and in recent years, Hades and a few of the minor deities have had cabins built for them.”

Sana pushes the cabin door open, motioning for Momo to enter first. It’s semi dark in the cabin, and Momo finds herself blinking to adjust to the change in lighting.

She turns to ask Sana a question, but then there’s a rustle of noise, and then something’s moving through the air-

A pair of hands comes down hard on Momo’s shoulders. “Boo,” a low voice whispers into her ear.

Not surprisingly, Momo screams, the sound piercing through the silence of the cabin. She stumbles forward, feeling her unknown assailant release their hold on her, most likely startled from her admittedly high-pitched shriek.

Momo’s panicking hard, and she’s taken two steps towards the direction of the still open cabin door (the dimness of the cabin’s interior doesn’t help at all) before she feels a pair of gentle hands tugging at her, pulling her into a hug.

Her body almost instantly relaxes, and she instinctively knows that she’s safe right where she is.

“It’s okay,” Sana murmurs, and Momo’s heart skips a beat when she realizes the other girl’s lips are right next to her ear. “You’re safe.” The only thing keeping her from continuing her mission of getting the hell out of the cabin is the air of very obvious amusement Sana has surrounding her and the other girl’s relaxed behavior. 

She stays in the other girl’s embrace for a few more moments, enjoying the feeling of Sana’s arms wrapped around her more than she should, and then decides it’s time to face whoever the hell decided to terrify her and maybe kick their ass (let’s be real, probably not). She staunchly ignores the audible whine of protest Sana lets out when she shakes free of the other girl’s embrace.

She’s kind of disappointed when she turns around and sees a pale girl sporting a megawatt smile standing in front of her. To add insult to injury, the girl’s obviously shorter than her, and from the general aura of innocence and harmlessness she’s radiating, Momo has the suspicion that the girl is younger than her.

“Please tell me you don’t normally jump scare strangers,” Momo says, once she’s positive her voice will come out completely normal again. Her heart’s still beating kind of fast.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t resist the opportunity,” the girl says with a laugh, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. “I’m Kim Dahyun by the way.”

“Dahyun’s a daughter of Hermes,” Sana informs Momo. “All the other Hermes cabin people are in the middle of archery lessons right now with the Aphrodite kids, but I asked Dahyun to meet us here. Figured this way you’d have one more familiar face around here.”

“Thanks for getting me out of lessons, unnie,” Dahyun says, sending a finger heart Sana’s way. “I owe you.”

The other girl sighs fondly. “You know, you shouldn’t be this excited about skipping lessons that might save your life one day.”

Dahyun hums. “But this is so much more interesting.” She turns to face Momo once more. “Hirai Momo, right?” When Momo nods in confirmation, Dahyun goes on. “When Sana unnie told me I could skip lessons AND meet the cool new camper, how could I ever have said no?”

Momo feels her lips twitching in amusement. Dahyun was pretty funny. “Sounds like an easy choice.”

Dahyun nods excitedly. “Until Wendy unnie or someone else notices that I’m not there and tells Chiron.” She makes a face. “Stupid cabin leaders and their stupid sense of responsibility.”

“Anyway,” Sana cuts in. “Let’s give her a tour of the cabin.”

The ‘tour’ takes less than ten minutes, as the cabin isn’t very big. Most of the tour consists of Sana and Dahyun cracking jokes, and Dahyun showing Momo where all the other campers in the cabin sleep, usually accompanied by information about said campers as they’re mentioned. Momo now knows that Kim Yerim goes by the name of Yeri and is perfectly willing to (and has) set other campers’ belongings on fire if they piss her off. Momo has a strong suspicion that Yeri’s penchant for arson is one of the reasons Dahyun considers her one of her best friends.

“And you’ll be sleeping here,” Dahyun concludes, standing in front of the bottom of one of the bunk beds. “The bottom bed.”

Momo, with some surprise, notes that her drawstring bag is already there, tucked against the corner of the bed. “I brought it here along with some extra clothes,” Sana explains, waving off Momo’s thanks.

“Does anyone sleep on the top?” Momo nods at the top bed.

“I do, actually,” Sana says.

Momo gives Sana a surprised look. “Are you a daughter of Hermes?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dahyun freeze. Her eyes are on Sana, however, and how the girl’s cheerful expression disappears before quickly reappearing. 

“Not exactly,” Sana finally says, looking away. “But we should go. Dinner will start soon, and I want to introduce you to some people before it does.”

“Come on,” Sana adds when Momo stays unmoving. “Let’s go.”

And Momo follows Sana and Dahyun out of the empty cabin, feeling as though she crossed a line she never knew existed.

  
  


“Each cabin has a table for its campers, and it’s an unspoken rule that campers of different gods or goddesses aren’t allowed to sit at the same table.”

Momo frowns. “That sounds stupid.”

“It is,” Sana agrees. “So a bunch of us bothered Chiron and Mr. D for a couple of months and then a few tables farther down from the original tables were built for campers of different godly parents to eat and mingle.”

“They actually said yes?” Because while Chiron seems to be perfectly amicable and willing to listen to the campers, Momo has the impression that Mr. D would rather murder them all instead. Or make them go insane, because apparently that’s his special talent, as he took great delight in informing Momo earlier.

Sana shrugs. “Jihyo can be very convincing when she wants to be.”

They walk until they’ve passed the last cabin table, and Momo can see a circle of mostly empty tables set in an open clearing.

“So you already know Dahyun, and I’m sure you remember Jeongyeon.” Sana looks at Momo, and she nods. “Teleporting girl.”

“Yes,” Sana agrees. “Teleporting girl.” Dahyun snickers. “Wait until you meet the rest of our merry band of idiots.”

Sana leads them to a table already occupied by two girls. “Let me introduce you to Jihyo and Chaeyoung. Girls, this is Momo.”

Jihyo smiles brightly at her. “Hi, I’m Jihyo, camp’s resident daughter of Zeus.” Zeus, the king of the gods. It makes sense for Jihyo to have an air of self-assuredness and authority around her, Momo concludes.

“And I’m Chaeyoung, and my dad’s Apollo.” Momo focuses her attention on the shorter of the two new girls, noticing the friendliness and genuine curiosity in the other girl’s eyes.

“I’m Momo, and I have no clue who my godly parent is.” Her statement is met with understanding smiles.

“You’ll find out eventually,” Jihyo reassures her. “Most half bloods are claimed within a couple of weeks or so.” Momo files that piece of information in the back of her head. 

Sana slides onto a bench on the side of the table Jihyo’s sitting on, patting the empty spot next to her. “Come on, sit down,” she tells Momo. Dahyun takes a seat next to Chaeyoung, leaning against the other girl.

“Congrats on kicking the Minotaur’s ass." Chaeyoung’s enthusiasm is obvious, and Momo smiles bashfully because she really didn’t do anything besides get extremely lucky.

“She’s waited all day to tell you that.” Jihyo smirks, and Chaeyoung elbows her in the ribs. 

“Too much information, unnie,” Chaeyoung whines. “Now she thinks I’m weird.”

“But you are weird,” Dahyun interjects smoothly. 

Chaeyoung glares. “Bro.”

“Bro,” Dahyun responds with a straight face, which lasts for approximately three seconds before both girls burst into giggles. 

“To be fair, it was mostly luck,” Momo admits when Chaeyoung turns back to face her expectantly. “And I don’t think I really did any ass-kicking. I did end up in the infirmary, after all.”

“Still pretty damn impressive,” a new voice cuts in, and suddenly Jeongyeon’s sitting right next to Momo. “Long time no see.”

Jeongyeon’s greeting prompts a new question. “Wait, exactly how long was I out for?” 

“Three days,” Jeongyeon tells her cheerfully. “It’s Monday, if you don’t already know.”

Momo’s jaw drops, and she whirls around to face Sana. The other girl just shrugs. “Forgot to mention that. Sorry.” Chaeyoung and Dahyun both snicker. Jihyo looks more sympathetic towards her plight. 

“I’ve been out for three days?” 

“More like two and a half,” Sana corrects her. “But yeah, basically.”

Momo just sighs. “Anything else I should know?”

“Actually yeah,” Jeongyeon sends a meaningful look Sana’s way. “I have your spoil of war. Didn’t want other campers messing around with it, so I took it with me. It’s in my cabin right now, so swing by and pick it up later before curfew.”

“Spoil of war?” Momo’s unfamiliar with the term. 

“Your Minotaur horn,” Jeongyeon explains. “It’s considered a spoil of war because you defeated the Minotaur and earned it. Kind of like a trophy. Comes hand in hand with bragging rights.”

“Oh,” Momo says. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

“Keep it and hang it above your bed, sell it to the camp store, or hollow it out and make yourself a cornucopia.” Jeongyeon shrugs. “It’s up to you.”

Before Momo can reply, Dahyun and Chaeyoung leap out of their seats, jumping and waving excitedly at two figures heading their way.

“Mina and Tzuyu, both daughters of Athena,” Sana tells Momo, and she waves at the two girls when they finally arrive. “Our two genuises.”

“It’s not hard to be considered smart when you’re surrounded by idiots,” Tzuyu faux whispers to Momo, who grins back. Dahyun lets out an indignant yell, and Mina just chuckles and shakes her head. “I hate to agree, but Tzuyu’s right.”

Sana leans towards Momo when Jihyo and Jeongyeon jump up, hotly contesting Mina’s statement, and whispers into her ear. “So now you’ve met all of them. Welcome to our group.”

And Momo smiles, watching as Jeongyeon stands on her seat and dramatically spreads her arms wide open while Tzuyu and Jihyo make faces at each other. She wonders if it’s normal to feel so at ease in the presence of so many strangers but decides it doesn’t really matter.

  
  


“So,” Dahyun begins, leaning forward slightly. “Any ideas on who your godly parent is?”

Momo shakes her head, swallowing one last bite of delicious roast beef. “And my mythology isn’t the best, so I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Personally, I hope it’s Hades,” Jeongyeon says, sending a wink Momo’s way. “I’ve always wanted a sister.”

Jihyo scoffs. “As if we need another Hades kid running around raising random people from the dead after history lessons  _ just because they felt like it _ .” 

“You summon Napoleon  _ one time _ to say hello and she doesn’t ever shut up about it,” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath, still loud enough for everyone at their table to hear, including Jihyo.

“And besides,” Sana chimes in. “Momo’s not boring enough to be your sister.”

There’s a round of laughter, and Jeongyeon opens her mouth to defend herself. “I’ll have you know that a lot of people would kill to be related to me.” She gives what is clearly supposed to be a haughty sniff but looks more like a mix between a sneeze and a cough.

To her left, Momo notices Chaeyoung struggling to hold in her laughter. Jihyo doesn’t quite succeed, and Jeongyeon ignores the very disbelieving snort of laughter that comes from the other girl.

“You do realize we’re all technically related, right?” Tzuyu points out. 

“Yeah, yeah, you know what I meant,” Jeongyeon says dismissively, waving a hand in the air. 

“No, I really don’t,” Tzuyu deadpans, causing another round of laughter. 

Jeongyeon scowls. “What did I ever do to deserve this kind of respect?”

“You mean lack of respect?” Chaeyoung asks with an innocent expression that’s far too comical to be genuine.

“Weren’t we just talking about Momo’s godly parent?” Mina speaks for the first time, and while her voice is quiet, it’s also firm. Jeongyeon sends her a thankful look.

Dahyun sighs dramatically. “And now our fun is over.”

“Saved by your girl again, Yoo.” Jeongyeon sticks her tongue out at Sana, who’s more than happy to reciprocate.

“Going back to our original discussion,” Mina interrupts before Jeongyeon can retort, and Momo can see the faint traces of a light blush on the other girl’s face. Interesting. “Has anything ever happened to you before coming to camp that was kind of strange?”

Momo thinks for a moment. “Well, before Sana and Jeongyeon found me, I was being attacked by my history professor who turned out to be a weird lady with a bronze leg and really really sharp teeth.”

“An empousa,” Dahyun comments. “Kind of like vampires. They like to seduce people and drink their blood.”

Momo shudders, because Dahyun’s description of Professor Lee is incredibly accurate, and she really doesn’t want to be reminded of her terrifying encounter with the history professor turned murderous monster. “Sounds about right. And she had me pinned to the ground and said something about an amulet making it harder for her to find me. Something about it masking my scent?” Momo trails off, because she has no idea what her professor had been talking about.

“Was she talking about your bracelet?” Sana gestures towards Momo’s right hand, which is resting on the table. 

“Yeah, actually. What did she mean?” Sana doesn’t reply, still focused on Momo’s bracelet. Momo stiffens slightly when the other girl shifts closer, taking Momo’s wrist with one cool hand, seemingly to inspect her bracelet more closely.

“Every demigod gives off some sort of scent,” Dahyun explains. “It’s how monsters know you’re a demigod versus an ordinary human, and it grows stronger as you age and if your godly parent claims you. That’s why most half bloods come to camp at a young age- if they don’t, they usually die from some monster.”

Momo is only half aware of the pale girl’s explanation, because Sana’s fingers are brushing against her skin, making certain spots feel like they’re on fire, and she desperately hopes that the other girl is too busy with her inspection and doesn’t notice how strangely Momo’s acting.

But still, something sticks out. “Wait, so is it not normal for people my age to arrive at camp?”

Dahyun shakes her head. “Nope. Although, how old are you, anyway? Just curious.”

  
Sana looks up for a moment, although Momo’s aware that the other girl hasn’t let go of her wrist.

“Sixteen, soon to be seventeen next month,” Momo answers, and there’s looks of surprise everywhere. 

Dahyun whistles. “Wow, you’re old.” And then she realizes what she says, quickly backtracking. “Not that its a bad thing or anything. I just thought you were younger.”

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon agrees. “I think we all did.”

“Another unnie.” Tzuyu sounds disgruntled.

Another thought hits her. “Am I the oldest one here then?”

She’s relieved when several heads shake. “Jeongyeon’s already seventeen,” Jihyo supplies. “And Sana’s only about a month younger than you.”

“And Tzuyu’s the youngest,” Chaeyoung chimes in. Tzuyu huffs. 

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Momo feels Sana’s fingers moving again. She initially stiffens before forcing herself to relax. 

“Do you know what this is?” Sana touches one of the colorful stones of Momo’s bracelet. She shakes her head. “The only thing I know about this bracelet is that it was a gift from my dad before he ‘died.’”

“Wait,” Mina leans closer, peering at Momo’s bracelet with a look of concentration. “I know what that is. That’s seaglass."

And then the whole table is suddenly quiet, and Momo’s startled at the unusually solemn expressions the other girls are wearing.

“You don’t think-” Jeongyeon begins at the same time Chaeyoung whispers, “No way.”

“But the oath,” Dahyun protests. Jihyo snorts. “Two of the three have already broken it; clearly it’s not a big deal.”

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on?” Momo’s understandably very confused, and her confusion isn’t help by the other girls’ cryptic remarks.

Tzuyu sends her a smile that’s probably supposed to be reassuring but comes out more as a grimace, and really Momo’s just getting more worried. The other girls are obviously hiding something from her. Something to do with her bracelet and its relation to the identity of her father.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Sana finally answers, with a finality that lets Momo know that the discussion is over. She lets go of Momo’s wrist, taking one last glance at the sea glass bracelet. Momo doesn’t miss the furtive looks sent her way the rest of the time.

XXX  
  


“Dahyun,” Momo says quietly, not wanting her voice to carry. “Can we talk?”

She manages to catch the other girl alone after the rest of the girls head in the direction of the campfire, quickly whispering a request for her to stay behind. Dahyun had acquiesced, understandably very confused as to why Momo wanted to talk to her and her alone. 

“Sure.” The younger girl yawns. “What’s up?”

“Can I ask you something?” Momo’s attempt to act casual must be horrendous, because Dahyun raises an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

“What was that all about? What’s the deal with my bracelet?” Dahyun looks like a deer caught in a car’s headlights.

“It’s all just speculations,” Dahyun eventually responds. “Nothing concrete.”

“About who my dad is?” Dahyun slowly nods. “Can you tell me?”

The daughter of Hermes hesitates. “Like I said, it’s just all speculations right now. We don’t know anything for sure, so I don’t want to tell you something and have you get your hopes up or be disappointed.”

The other girl looks completely genuine, and Momo decides to let her off the hook. “It’s nothing bad though, right?”

“Nothing bad,” Dahyun hurries to say. “But just… unexpected.”

Momo takes a moment to digest her statement. 

“Anything else?” Dahyun quickly asks, clearly eager to change the topic.

“Actually, yeah.” Momo tilts her head. “Why was Sana acting weird earlier at the cabin?”

Dahyun seems to know exactly what she’s talking about. She sighs. “Her reaction to your question?”   
  
Momo nods. “She seemed kind of… cold? For a second.”

“It’s really not my place to say.” Dahyun looks conflicted, and Momo can tell the other girl’s assessing how much she should divulge. “It’s Sana’s business.”

“It’s fine,” Momo says hurriedly. “I just wanted to know if I said something I shouldn't have said.”

Dahyun’s quick to shake her head. “No, you’re good. She’s not annoyed at you, if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

Momo lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear.” Her unspoken question is understood by Dahyun.

“Look, I really can’t tell you much.” Dahyun pauses, her eyebrows furrowed. “But the Hermes cabin doesn’t just house children of Hermes.” It’s clearly meant to be a helpful hint, and yet it makes no sense to Momo.

It’s another cryptic remark, and she’s heard plenty of them in the past day. 

Momo mentally sighs. Being a demigod sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to support this fic! I read and appreciate all comments.
> 
> AN: This fic will retain some important details from cannon (just so I can establish some sort of background that other PJO fans can relate to), but be assured this won't just be a copy of the PJO books with Twice members put in as various PJO characters :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> With a diff type of story than my usual ones. And it's going to be a long one.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!


End file.
